


Malec drabbles

by warlocktrash (exorcisms_are_hot)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Malec Fluff, Malec drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorcisms_are_hot/pseuds/warlocktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Malec writing I've written and posted on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clalec brotp

 

”Alec, I know you’d prefer anyone over me, but I’m all you have. Come with me and have some fun. You’ve been cooped up here all week.” Alec sighed, shutting the book in his hands with a loud thud. 

Clary’s shoulders tensed, but her gaze was firm and her stance stubborn. She wasn’t backing down. 

“Maybe I like being here,” Alec huffed, even as he stood to put on a jacket. 

 “You do, but not this much,” Clary said. When she didn’t continue, Alec sighed again. He found he did that a lot lately, especially around Clary. She was a very exhausting person at times, okay? 

“I think I’m allowed to be frustrated,” Alec defended as he slipped on his boots. 

“Yeah the first two days. You’re just being dramatic now,” she chuckled. 

Alec scowled to shut her up, but that only had her laughing for real. 

“I still don’t get why I’m not allowed on this mission. Even Magnus could go!” He opened the door and gestured for Clary to lead the way. He had no idea what her plans for them tonight were. All she’d said was that they were going out to ‘lift his spirits’ or whatever. 

 “I didn’t get to go either,” Clary pointed out as she headed towards the front doors of the Institute. 

 “I’ve been a Shadowhunter since I was born, you’ve been one for what, three days?” Alec grumbled. He startled when Clary started to laugh. Ever since they’d gotten Jace back and stopped Valentine, Clary had been very … blissful. He couldn’t blame her, but he was struggling to adjust. 

 Once they stepped outside, Alec searched for his stele in his back pocket. When he drew it out, though, Clary put a hand over his. “Nuhuh big guy, we’re mundanes today.” Alec groaned but put his stele away nonetheless and followed Clary down the street. 

She stopped outside an innocent looking building with a sign reading: Irish Pub. 

Alec had never met someone from Ireland, but he’d heard they were very festive. Like Magnus. Magnus was festive. 

 And Alec was pathetic. 

He pushed the warlock to the back of his head - because honestly, Magnus never really left his thoughts - and walked inside. Clary dragged him to the bar right away and ordered three rounds of shots. While Alec had never been big on drinking, he was willing to do everything to kill some time. Being alone with Clary in the Institute was boring. Clary herself certainly wasn’t, but Alec just simply couldn’t spend all his time around her, lest he go mad. Clary was growing on him, sure, but not that much. 

 He was pulled out of his thoughts when Clary pushed him into a booth and took the seat opposite him. She gestured to the shots glasses lining the wooden surface between them, and after a brief moment of hesitation, Alec took the first one and knocked it back. It burned down his throat, and he and Clary gagged together. Neither of them were used to drinking it seemed. 

 About an hour or two later, both he and Clary were drunk out of their minds. The room was spinning and they were both giggling like fools, talking about nothing and everything. 

They’d already talked about Izzy’s impressive ability to fight in heels (“she uses a whip, Alec! In heels! That’s dangerous!”) and now Clary was moaning about Jace. 

 “Robot, he is,” she insisted. She hiccupped once before continuing; “are those a thing?” 

 “Fuck if I know,” Alec mumbled. Clary wasn’t speaking very clearly, and some of her words were in the wrong order, Alec was sure of it, but he got the idea.

“Is he always like that?” 

 Alec had to slap himself to clear his head a bit and register the question. “What? Oh, uhm, yeah, p-pretty much.” He wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to, but his gut told him he was on the right track. 

 “I’ll send him s-some angry emojis,” Clary muttered suddenly as she pulled out her phone. 

“You’ll send him wha’?” Alec asked. He leaned forward as Clary pushed her phone towards him. Little smiley faces lit up on the screen, completely red in the face. Alec clapped delightedly. They were _adorable_. 

God, his hungover tomorrow would be terrible.

“I love them!” he practically shouted. 

 Clary tried to send him a weird look, but she just scrunched up her nose, and they both started laughing. “Here, you ‘ave them too, I’ll show ‘em to you,” she slurred as she snapped her fingers at the outline of his phone in his pocket. 

She pressed his screen a few times, and then sent a message to herself, containing a pig emoji and a gun emoji. “That’s me shooting Jace in the face.” 

Alec burst into laughter and fell over the table, knocking over a few of the glasses. Then, he got an idea, and he shot back up to send Clary a wide-eyed look. “Let’s send some to Magnus!” he hissed under his breath, as if the warlock could hear him, despite being god knows where with Alec’s brother and sister.

Clary squealed as Alec fumbled around to find Magnus’ contact. He’d last texted him last night, albeit briefly, to make sure everything was going according to plan. He worried, okay? Magnus may be immortal, but he was accident-prone. He got into all kinds of trouble if left without supervision.

“Wha’ should I send?” he asked Clary. 

“Uh, there’s a crystal ball! Send him that! Cause he’s a wizard ‘n stuff.” 

Alec did as asked, and then added a garbage can for good measure. Before he could press send, Clary stole his phone and added a burger and a beer. Then, she pressed send.

Within minutes, Magnus was sending him back three question marks. Clary covered her giggle with her hand as Alec sent a creepy, gray moon with a face on it.

His phone started buzzing, and when Magnus’ face and name flashed on his screen, he panicked and threw the phone at Clary. Somehow, despite being drunk off her ass, Clary managed to catch and answer it. 

“’Ello? Yes. Yes. No. But he- yeah. I’ll ask.” Clary removed the phone from her ear, and blinked at Alec a few times, before her eyes lit up, as if thought remembering what she was supposed to ask. 

“Wanna talk to Magnus?” 

Alec nodded eagerly, a smile slowly spreading on his face. “Hey babe,” he chirped once he had the phone pressed to his ear.

Magnus seemed stunned into silence for a few moments. Alec supposed it was quite unusual for him to use nicknames, but he couldn’t remember why. Magnus _was_ a babe. The _prettiest_ babe. _Alec’s_ babe.

“ _Hello there, Alexander. Mind explaining your little tirade?_ ” 

“They’re emojis!” Alec responded enthusiastically. In front of him, Clary threw her hands in the air and cheered “EMOJIS” at the top of her lungs. 

“ _Indeed. Your brother is calling for me. We should be home tomorrow morning. You and Clary can stay in the loft. Less judgmental Shadowhunters there._ ” 

“D-deal,” Alec muttered before calling out his goodbye and ending the call. 

“Let’s send him more emojis,” Clary blurted as soon as Alec had lowered the phone. 

This time, instead of just sending emojis, they tried to tap out a message. It didn’t end well. 

_Marg_ _[bee-emoji]nus Bame [two airplanes] you are hhot [flame] and Clary [purple devil emoji] loves you [double pink heart]_

Clary giggled and shook her head when Alec pressed send.

“My turn!” she crowed.

The next text Magnus received was a blundering mess of emojis that ranged from vaguely inappropriate to downright creepy.

When Alec and Clary managed to stumble out of the pub and to Magnus’ loft, it was pitch black outside. Alec somehow managed to guide them to the loft and find the spare key Magnus had hidden in case Alec forgot his key. Despite Clary using the flashlight on her phone to light up the keyhole, it still took Alec five tries to jam the key in there.

They stumbled inside together, clinging to each other and the walls so they wouldn’t go tumbling to the ground. They never made it to a bed; simply passed out on the floor on a new, fluffy rug Magnus had recently “bought”.

The next morning, Alec woke up with a pounding headache. He and Clary were lying back to back with a blanket spread out over their bodies. He was pretty sure none of them had been in their right mind to get that last night, and he faintly recalled Magnus saying they’d be back from the mission sometime today.

Right he was. When he looked up, Magnus was smiling at him fondly. “Good morning,” he said, _far_ too loudly.

Alec winched and curled into the rug. It really was quite comfy. He shushed Magnus and waved him away.

“Now now, Alexander, that’s no way to treat your warlock returning from war.”

“Stealing a blade from a pissed-off vampire is hardly a war,” Alec scoffed as he clambered to his feet. Clary snuffled in her sleep, and Alec couldn’t help but smile. Maybe she wasn’t too bad. She had taught him about emojis after all.

 _Oh fuck_.

“We… messages?” he stuttered. He worried he’d never be completely coherent around Magnus, but to Alec’s defense, he hadn’t realized until now that the warlock wasn’t wearing a shirt. He seemed to be in the middle of stitching up some smaller wounds.

“You did send me some, yes. I was quite entertained, if I’m being honest.”

“I’m never drinking again.”


	2. Malec proposal

Magnus had been a lot of Alec’s firsts. First kiss, first boyfriend, first… disruptive wedding guest. Alec had never thought he’d find someone he could love as much as he loved Magnus. His heart thumped loudly in his chest when his eyes fell upon the warlock. His mouth went dry when Magnus twirled through the living room to a tune in his own head. His knees wobbled when Magnus got that _glint_ in his eyes; that delicious, dangerous glint.

So yeah, Alec had been lucky to have Magnus as his first everything. Still, he was quite excited to be one of Magnus’ first, too. And Alec had to hand it to himself. He got to be the best first.

He got to be Magnus’ first husband. Hopefully.

Alec fiddled with the black, velvet box in his pocket. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever been this nervous. While he knew Magnus would adore a big, extravagant proposal, he also knew that his warlock would much rather have a flustered Alec try to stammer his way through said proposal.

So he lit a few candles, dressed nicely and put on some music. Standing in the middle of the living room of the loft, he’d never felt like a bigger cliché. It was a new feeling. He couldn’t say he liked it.

Before he could change his mind, shut everything down and come up with a new plan, the door was opening. Magnus stopped before he’d even crossed the threshold. His eyes were wide as they flickered across the room, and Alec felt a lick of heat down his spine when Magnus’ gaze fell on him.

“What’s all this?” he breathed. His usual energized personality seemed to have been put aside to leave Alec’s favorite Magnus behind. Vulnerable, open, trusting Magnus. The one who’d helped Alec accept who he was. And suddenly all of Alec’s nerves disappeared. It was just _Magnus_. His Magnus.

“You’ve tried almost everything in this world. You’ve been everywhere, you’ve seen everything, you’ve met everybody. You’ve experienced everything, except for this. No one has proposed to you. No one has argued with you over the color of the wedding invitations. No one has cried while they’ve watched you walk down the aisle. And I can’t help but be so happy that I’m the first who gets to do it. So, Magnus,” Alec pulled out the velvet box and opened it, revealing the simple silver band with scattered, small crystals embedded in the material, “will you marry me?”

Alec finally dared to glance up. Magnus was crying silently now, tears streaming down his cheeks while he stared at Alec. “Are you sure?” he asked suddenly.

Alec slowly climbed to his feet so he could cup Magnus’ cheeks and stare into his eyes. “I’ve never been surer. I want to marry you, Magnus. Do you want to marry me?”

Magnus studied Alec for another moment, before he seemed to realize Alec wasn’t going to laugh him in the face and admit it was a prank. “Of course I want to marry you,” Magnus whimpered. He jumped into Alec’s arms, winding his legs around Alec’s waist. The box with the ring went skidding across the floor, but Magnus was smashing his lips onto Alec’s before either of them could do something about it. Alec pressed Magnus up against the nearest wall as he took control over the kiss and slowed it down. Magnus tried desperately to deepen it, but Alec insisted upon keeping it sweet. This was their first post-engagement kiss.

Just as his self-control started to slip, Alec pulled back. Magnus was staring at him with so much adoration and love that Alec felt weak in the knees.

They stood in each other’s arms for what felt like hours, until there was a tentative knock on the still open door to Magnus’ loft. Alec glanced over the warlock’s shoulder, only to find his sister, Jace and Clary peeping inside with massive grins on their faces.

“Can we please have a group hug now?” Clary begged.

Any other time, Alec would’ve scoffed and sent Clary on her merry way. But he was ecstatic. Happiness was bubbling in his stomach, and unbeknownst to himself, happy tears were sliding down his cheeks. Maybe he could indulge Clary, just this once. Clary squealed as soon as he nodded, and within seconds, Alec was wrapped up in all his favorite people.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: warlocktrash


	3. Alec meeting Raphael as Magnus' boyfriend

Alec was _crapping his pants_.

No, really, he was about to throw up all over the expensive shirt Magnus had _insisted_ he’d buy for this _very_ special occasion. What was special about having to convince some vampire that he was good enough for Magnus? Raphael already didn’t like the New York Shadowhunters that much, and now Alec had to impress him?

Yeah, no, not gonna go down well.

“Alec, I can taste your nerves,” Magnus sing-songed from the kitchen.

“I’m sorry if I taste a bit bitter,” Alec snapped back as he emerged from the bathroom.

“I cannot see the reason behind your nervousness,” Magnus admitted. He stirred whatever was cooking on the stove before crooking a finger at Alec to beckon him closer. Alec followed obediently, easily melting into the kiss Magnus offered.

“Raphael already hates me, and he’s a tough cookie,” Alec muttered into Magnus’ mouth.

“He’ll adore you, my darling. He’s not as bad as he seems. He reminds me of Jace, in a way.”

“How so?” Alec hummed as Magnus’ hands slid under his shirt and dragged up his bare back in a comforting motion.

“They’re both so sarcastic they do my head in,” Magnus supplied.

Alec was about to quip something back, when the buzzer went off. Magnus slipped around Alec in a fluid movement to let Raphael in. Alec had to take a deep breath to center himself before he joined the downworlders.

 

It turned out that Raphael wasn’t so bad after all. He was quite intimidating, sure, but once Alec had gotten him started on embarrassing stories about Magnus, Raphael had been talking non-stop.

“Did you know he’s terrified of bees? He was once stung on the ass and he couldn’t sit down for two days, now he portals away every time he even hears one.”

Magnus was impossibly pale in the face, but happiness and mirth was shining in his eyes. He seemed pleasantly surprised about Raphael and Alec’s rapidly forming friendship. At the same time, he looked absolutely horrified.

“And my favorite story was the time he got drunk and ate an entire bottle of strawberry lube because he thought it was jam. He called in a panic later the same night, still drunk, because he was “pleasuring himself” and it hurt.”

“Raphael, I’m begging you--“

“Oh! Did he tell you about the time he pissed off another warlock, who then gave him a constant boner for a week straight, and it hurt so much he pleaded and cried for her to make it go away because he couldn’t find the spell himself?”

“We should invite you over more often,” Alec told Raphael later when they were saying goodbye at the door.

“That’s the most sensible thing you’ve ever said, Shadowhunter,” Raphael sneered, but there was an appreciative smile on his face, and Alec could tell that he’d gotten the stamp of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: warlocktrash


	4. Magnus and Alec does yoga

”You want me to do what?” Alec asked, flabbergasted. Magnus ignored him, simply shook the fabric in his hands as if Alec wasn’t already staring at the material.

“Yoga. With me. Right now.” Magnus moved swiftly towards Alec, moving fluently like water downstream. Alec could stare at the warlock for eternity. His confidence, his simple grace, his dancing movements and the easiness with which he carried himself.

Alec shook himself from his stupor when Magnus shoved the yoga pants into Alec’s arms. They were surprisingly soft, but they were also Magnus’, so they would probably reach Alec’s knees at the most. “I’m not doing yoga,” he rebutted. Magnus rolled his eyes but otherwise completely ignored Alec’s comment as he intertwined his hands and dragged him into the bedroom.

“Change. You can just do it in your t-shirt, but those jeans _will not_ allow any sort of flexibility. I’ll go set up in the living room.” Magnus turned on his heel and left. Alec swore he saw a trail of glitter reflecting the bedroom light.

Alec sighed as he slowly peeled off his jeans and struggled into the yoga pants. They were a size or two too small, but there was room for …. _everything_ , so Alec supposed that was a win. They did only reach the tops of his knees, though.

With another drawn-out sigh, he trudged into the living room. Magnus had changed as well, and while Alec was certain he wouldn’t enjoy yoga, he _did_ enjoy Magnus’ biceps on display in his yellow muscle tee, and his thighs and ass in black yoga pants. For the second time within ten minutes, Alec had to tear his eyes off of the warlock - _his_ warlock - as he took the final steps inside the room.

Magnus had moved the couch and the coffee table so the space was cleared in front of the huge TV, and laid out two matching purple yoga mats. He’d even laid out towels and two waterbottles which Alec internally scoffed at. Yoga wasn’t _hard_. It was just a waste of time.

Nonetheless, Alec took a seat on one of the mats. Magnus absentmindedly ran a hand through Alec’s hair as he turned on the TV and started whatever program he used when he did this. Alec relaxed into the touch and nudged Magnus’ hand slightly to make him keep going. He faintly heard Magnus chuckle somewhere above him, but he didn’t care, too wrapped up in the gentle fingers scratching at his scalp.

“Are you ready, angel?”

Alec smiled at the nickname despite the slight blush that bloomed on his cheeks. “Yeah, let’s get it over with.”

Magnus leaned down to drop a kiss on Alec’s forehead before sitting down on his own mat.

The first few poses was no problem, and Alec found himself relaxing a bit. It was quite calming.

But then the poses got more complicated. Magnus twisted his body without problems, raising his legs and twisting his abdomen in ways Alec could only wish to do. The Shadowhunter struggled to keep up even as his muscles screamed that he couldn’t bend that way. It was like playing a game of Twister with himself - a game he’d never known until Magnus made him and Isabelle play it the first time they brought Max to meet the warlock - and in the end Alec had to surrender and simply collapse on the mat.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment or two before the sound of the cheery woman from the yoga DVD cut off. Suddenly, Magnus was hovering above him, a shiteating grin on his face. “Having troubles, my darling?”

“Just a bit,” Alec wheezed. His body was aching and his temples were itchy with sweat. Magnus looked far too pleased with himself, which Alec couldn’t accept. He managed to sit up, forcing Magnus to back away, and whip his shirt over his head. He balled it up and threw it away before falling back on the mat.

He knew his chest was glistening with sweat in the sunlight spilling in from the huge windows in Magnus’ loft, and if he closed his eyes, he’d look a bit like how he looked when Magnus went down on him.

Alec had never thought of his body as something desirable. He knew he was muscular, he knew his face wasn’t ugly or anything of the sort, but before Magnus, he’d never realized the power he could have over another person like this. Magnus was frozen next to him when Alec’s eyes fluttered open again. The warlock’s eyes had gone wide, and he gulped lightly when Alec met his gaze.

“You’re horrible,” Magnus whispered under his breath.

Alec smiled sweetly, crooking a single finger in Magnus’ direction, beckoning him forward. Magnus took it a step further and dumped himself on Alec’s thighs. Magnus slipped a manicured finger into the waistband of Alec’s yoga pants and snapped them against his skin lightly. “They suit you,” Magnus muttered absentmindedly as his eyes roamed over Alec’s upper body. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen a hundred times before - they had been together for almost ten months at this point - but he always had the same reaction when faced with Alec naked.

“You should see my ass. It looks huge,” Alec teased as his hands instinctively wrapped around Magnus’ hips.

“Oh I’m planning on it,” Magnus growled as he leaned down and sucked Alec’s lower lip in between his own.

“Yeah, yeah let’s go do that now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: warlocktrash


	5. Alec breaks his phone and Magnus isn't happy

”It’s broken,” Alec said flatly as he handed his phone to Clary. Her red hair swayed as she craned her head back to stare at him with squinted eyes.

“And I’m supposed to do what exactly?” she asked slowly.

Alec huffed and flailed his hands in an awkward attempt to explain. “You’re the mundane expert. Phones are a mundane thing. You’re supposed to fix it. I was texting Magnus and he’s probably on his way here already. He’s either concerned or angry and none of those options are good.” He realized he was rambling, but it was such a dire situation he’d found himself in.

“Isn’t there a rune for fixing broken things?” Clary asked absentmindedly. She gestured for Alec to take a seat at the foot of the bed while she inspected his phone. It had frozen mid-text and it _wouldn’t un-freeze_.

Clary held down a few buttons and the phone turned off, and then turned back on. She handed it back to Alec who yelped in victory and jumped off the bed when the phone did as it was told. “Maybe, but I didn’t have time to find it. Magnus is fast and-“

Just then, the warlock in question stalked into Clary’s room, fists clenched and wearing only red clothes. Oh he was _pissed_. (Magnus tended to dress to accommodate his emotions. It was really quite helpful, when it didn’t scare the absolute shit out of Alec.)

“Alexander, it’s really quite rude to text that there’s an emergency and then _stop texting_. I thought you were dead!”

“Uh, I-I’m not?” Alec squeaked.

Now, Alec was afraid of very few things. He didn’t like spiders that much after he’d woken up to one trying to set up home in his nostril. He’d once opened a closet only to have three umbrellas fly at his head and knock him out cold, so he tended to avoid those too.

Angry Magnus was at the very top of that list. Alec would rather sit in an upturned umbrella filled to the brim with tarantulas than deal with the anger simmering behind his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I think I’ll just-“ Clary gestured weakly at the door and quickly darted around Magnus, twirling gracefully out the door.

Magnus seemed to deflate as soon as they were alone, dropping down on Clary’s bed with a deep sigh. “I’m sorry I’m being so… weird. But you have to understand, Alexander, that I simply cannot lose you. Not so soon. I want to be able to cherish you every day, but that’s difficult if you go dying on me without me knowing.”

Alec sat down beside Magnus, enveloping his smaller, trembling hands in his big ones. He lifted their joined hands to his lips, kissing Magnus’ hand once before leaning his forehead against it. “I don’t mean to scare you. Never. But I’m a Shadowhunter, being in dangerous situations is kind of a part of the job. But everyone here knows to tell you if something happens to me. I’ve made sure of that. I’ll go tell everyone again after you leave, just in case. I’ll never leave you high and dry.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Magnus breathed. He slowly pulled his hand away from Alec’s so he could cup his cheek, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. He traced the dark circles under Alec’s eyes that seemed to be permanently etched into his skin.

“You’re an always for me, Magnus. I’ll be with you for as long as I can. You’re one of the reasons I fight so hard to make the world safe. But you’re also one of the reasons I do my best to stay alive.”

Magnus nodded, but instead of answering, he pressed his lips to Alec’s. His muscles were tense under Alec’s hands, and Alec drew back to knead at the warlock’s shoulders over his shirt. Magnus leaned forward so his forehead was resting on Alec’s chest and let the Shadowhunter dig his fingers into his shoulders. The angle was awkward, but Magnus could hear Alec’s heart beating from here, and Alec could feel Magnus breathing against the fabric of his shirt.

Little signs that let the other know they were still _here_ , still _breathing_ , that they’d have this moment forever, no matter who the next enemy was, no matter how dangerous their next mission turned out to be.

“You’re my always too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: warlocktrash


	6. Alec is transformed into a merman, Magnus helps

”So, we have a problem,” were always ominous words coming out of the mouth of your boyfriend’s sister. When said boyfriend _and_ sister were both Shadowhunters, it was even worse.

“What is it?”

Isabelle sighed, as if she wasn’t quite sure how to explain. “Jace pissed off a warlock on our last mission, he tried to cast a spell as revenge, it hit Alec instead and now Alec is a mermaid, uh merman? What’s it called?”

“He’s a _what_?!” Magnus screeched into the phone. He snapped his fingers to create a portal to take him to wherever those damn Lightwoods had gotten themselves in trouble this time.

“He’s a mer-something. We need some help.”

“I figured,” Magnus snapped. “Where are you?”

Isabelle rattled out the name of some pond, and with a frustrated groan, Magnus had to magic the portal away again. By now, he’d been most places in or around New York, but this one was new. He’d have to go the old fashioned way.

“I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

Upon arrival, Magnus found that he wasn’t the only one who was panicking. Isabelle and Jace were screaming at each other, with Clary running around them like a chicken with her head cut off, desperately trying to calm them down. 

“Hey!” Magnus called, all heads whipping towards him. Clary looked like she could cry with relief as Jace and Isabelle finally stepped away from each other. “Where is he?”

Clary gestured for Magnus to follow her. Lurking behind some big rocks to stay out of sight, was the very top of Alec’s head. He could only just make out the other’s eyes, filled with hope now that he’d caught sight of Magnus. Magnus threw up some protective wards so any mundane walking past wouldn’t notice Alec, and then gestured for his boyfriend to swim closer. Alec did so without hesitation.

Alec blindly trusting Magnus would always send his warlock-heart galloping.

“Hello there, Alexander. It’s a wonder how you’re still alive. I’ve never met anyone as accident-prone as you. I think you’re just a beacon for chaos.”

A few bubbles rose to the surface in front of Alec’s face, and Magnus chuckled as he realized Alec was laughing. Alec swam as close as he could until he seemed to be scraping along the bottom. Magnus could just make out the tail glinting in the sunlight, though the murky water mostly hid it.

“I’m going to need to step into the water, so I need you all to try and hide us. My wards won’t stay up for long once I start casting the spell to reverse whatever it is he’s tangled up in.” The trio nodded their heads and moved closer as Magnus waded into the water. He sat down once he was a bit far out, Alec following closely behind. Magnus wasn’t sure if he could talk in this form, but at least he understood what Magnus was saying.

“Darling, I need you to come here and put your head in my lap, on your back. I need your tail to be over the surface of the water.”

Alec did as he was told, the tension of the day melting out of his shoulders as soon as Magnus ran a soothing hand down his neck. Magnus froze as his fingertips lightly ran over the gills on the other man’s neck.

“Can you breathe?”

Alec nodded. “Good. I need you to lay very still for me. It shouldn’t hurt, but it might be a bit uncomfortable.”

For the first time, Magnus got a proper look on the tail gently bobbing in the water. It was a deep, maroon color, the scales glinting in the sunlight. “What a shame,” Magnus said as he leaned forward a bit to stroke his hand down the tail. “It suits you.”

Alec laughed, his eyes slipping shut as Magnus continued to run his fingers over the scales. Magnus leaned down to leave a flutter of a kiss on Alec’s forehead, before letting his palm ignite with magic. The blue ball of light grew until it was the size of a tennis ball, and then Magnus pressed it into Alec’s chest. He uttered a few words in Latin, as he slowly felt the magic within Alec unravel. It wasn’t nearly as strong as Magnus’, and it was easily done.

There was a bright flash of light, and Alec was back to normal.

Except he was very _very_ naked and very much still laying in Magnus’ lap. Isabelle threw a pair of sweatpants in their general direction.

Alec had yet to open his eyes, and Magnus was starting to worry. He was breathing, but other than that, there was no signs of life. “Alexander?” Magnus whispered, gently swatting at his cheek. “Alexander!” he said louder. Alec’s eyes flew open, and he gulped in a huge breath before falling into a couching fit. Magnus helped him sit up so he could get out the bit of water that had stayed in his lungs.

He looked to Magnus with a few tears in his eyes, and then fell into his chest, curling up in a ball. “I didn’t like that, at all,” he groaned. Magnus chuckled, his chest light with relief, as he helped Alec to his feet and led him out of the water. With a snap of Magnus’ fingers, Alec was dry and wearing the sweatpants.

“You scared me there,” Magnus admitted. Alec’s arm was still heavy around his shoulders, and Alec used it to drag Magnus closer and kiss him soundly.

“What was that for?” Magnus asked once Alec pulled back, lips puffy and shiny.

“For saving me.”

“You should get into trouble more often, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: warlocktrash

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: warlocktrash


End file.
